XIII to XXVI
by mizzmanga
Summary: Introducing my many OC's and The Delta Organization! AxelxOC, DemyxxOC, ZexionxOC, RoxasxOC, OCxOC Possible OOC RE-WRITE BEING MADE WILL BE CALLED Re:XIII to XXVI
1. Number XV

XIII to XXVI

By

Mizzmanga

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Numbers XV onwards.

DAY 1

"Axel! Wait up!" Roxas called, running over to the red head. The pair were strolling through Twilight Town in search of a grocery store; Zexion had run out of vegetables.

'Abandon the job I gave you,' Zexion's voice rang out in their heads 'We have a meeting.'

The boys looked at each other. This meant another stupid argument on a random subject. Last time it was if Humpty-Dumpty had fallen of the wall or if someone had pushed him. Behold the randomness of Organization XIII.

Reluctantly, Axel opened a portal. The pair stepped into it and reappeared in the meeting room. Zexion and Marluxia were the only ones there. Each were prepared in case it was another pointless meeting; Zexion had a book, Marluxia (surprisingly) had one also.

"Hey, faggot! What with the book?" Axel asked. Marluxia glared at the pyro.

"There's a rather large weed in my garden that won't come up. So I'm researching how to get it up."

"Jeeze didn't need your life story."

Marluxia glared at the red head once more. Before the pink haired man could decapitate the pyro, the rest of the Organization entered the room. Xemnas entered after five minutes of idle chatter between the lower ranks. Everyone's face turned to their leader, mixtures of fake emotions upon them.

A girl was following their leader!

"The reason of this meeting is our new member." Everyone's jaw dropped. " This is Xekno." Xemnas boomed.

The girl beside him looked no older than 16. She had pink hair cur into a bob, a pair of the same colour car ears popping out of her head and an identically coloured tail. Her eyes were a stunning violet.

She raised her gaze from the floor and scanned the room. Violet eyes locked with emerald ones. A red tinge highlighted the newbie's cheeks and she turned her attention back to the floor.

Axel didn't know why he was staring at this girl. Maybe the cat ears? No, he'd seen more interesting things than a cat girl, but if he saw a monkey person, he'd have to draw the line. He continued to look at the girl until he heard a voice say:

"What was her somebody's name?"

Everyone's head turned to Zexion.

"Why, Number VI?"

"I feel like I know her, Superior"

"My somebody's name was Neko."

Everybody's gaze found Xekno once more. She had a tinkling voice. Axel glanced over at Zexion. His eyes were swimming with shock. As he looked around, he saw that Xigbar's, Xaldin's, Vexen's and Lexaeus' were too. But why?

After what seemed forever, Xemnas broke the silence.

"Once you're done pretending to express shock, you may leave."

The second the higher rank had said these words, Numbers II through VI disappeared into portals, probably to go to their rooms and rack their thoughts. Meanwhile, Demyx had gone over to greet the newbie. Though the pink hared girl was not listening as her attention was fixed on the red haired pyro who had just walked out the door...

* * *

XEKNO'S PROFILE (created on the 7/12/08)

Somebodies Name: Neko Jones

Age: 16

Birthday: 6th April

Starsign: Aries

Blood Type: O

Chinese Zodiac Year: Water Monkey

Hair Colour: Neon Pink

Eye Colour: Violet

Favourite Food: Fish and Chips (Vinegar covered)

Favourite Music Genre: Electronic

* * *

So...Hate it? Love it? Please review and tell me your thoughts. Any questions will be answered.

Till next time,

Ciao!

mizzmanga


	2. The Neko and The Pyromaniac

XIII to XXVI

By

mizzmanga

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Numbers XV onwards.

* * *

DAY II

"So, um... you know how you're a cat girl?"

"Yeah."

"Can you, like, change into a cat?"

Xekno now knew it was hard to have a basic conversation with The Melodious Nocturne. The two were currently on their way to breakfast. Xekno was becoming bored of IX's constant talking because 1) the Nocturne kept asking the same questions, 2) his hair was annoying and 3) he didn't know that the basic powers of a person with animal DNA was to be able to change into the animal in their genetic system.

"Well?"

Just as Xekno was about to pulverise her friend, they reached the kitchen. Demyx decided now would be a good time for introductions.

"The blonde girl over there is Larxene, the blonde haired boy over there is Roxas, the man with the beard is Luxord, the red head is Axel and the silvery-blue haired kid is Zexion.

"I know who Zexion is."

Demyx threw Xekno a confused look.

"I was one of Ansem's apprentices."

Further confusion.

"Just drop it, okay?"

Demyx let it slide and dragged Xekno over to Axel and Roxas.

"Xekno, right? Nice to meet ya!" the pyro greeted.

"So, I guess you can change into a cat, right?" Roxas asked.

Xekno liked Roxas.

"Yup."

"Cool! Can I see?"

With that, Xekno's appearance slowly changed until she was in the form of a small, pink, tabby cat. She drew her (surprisingly long) claws and stuck them into the back of Demyx' leg, who yelped in pain.

"That's what you get for being annoying." she mewed. Her appearance changed until she was a nobody once more.

"Change back. You looked cute." Axel said suddenly. Realising what he just said, he blushed. Xekno did also. She didn't understand why though. Demyx and Roxas looked at each other and smiled.

"So, anyway, how do ya know Zexy?" Axel asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, um, I was one of Ansem's apprentices. I gave into my heart just before them. I just got found by Xemnas. I'd tried to start my own Organization and he told me I couldn't with only one person. So I joined here and found my old workmates."

"Interesting."

"Thanks for the nickname by the way. I'm gonna call Zexion that all the time now!" she grinned. Axel's non existent heart skipped a beat.

"Speaking of nicknames...can we call you by your somebody's name? It's easier." Demyx piped up.

"Sure." Xekno said. "Anyway, I gotta go sort my room out; the whites driving me crazy, y'know?"

With that, she raised a hand to her head in mock salute and started walking towards the door.

"Hey, Xekno!" Axel called.

"Hmm?" she asked, turning her head slightly.

"See you later."

The pink haired girl smiled, turned around and dashed out the door. Now safely out of the way, she let a crimson blush flood into her cheeks. Why did she fell like this? It couldn't be, could it? She didn't?

* * *

I need to put some credit in here. Um...

The Humpty-Dumpty thing in the last chapter was a discussion on Hallam FM and the starting-your-own-Organization-but-only-having-one-person-so-you-join-Organization-XIII is off Demyx Time.

I live on reviews people, so send them or I'll die D:

Later taters!

mizzmanga


	3. Advent! 1

XIII to XXVI

By

mizzmanga

Disclaimer: I still don't own any characters other than Numbers XV up to XVV.

DAY III

The snow was falling, the dusks were training, the Sai'x was snoring.

enter music

And the Demyx was playing Dance Factory. Upon getting grade A on Pon De Replay, the mulletted boy cried joyously. Upon hearing his cry, Xekno poked her head through the door.

"Got an A again, huh?"

The boy grinned.

"Anyway, meeting in 5." The girl said, closing the door and disappearing into a dark portal.

Upon arriving in the meeting room, everyone (minus Demyx and Xemnas) was there already. Once Xemnas arrived, all eyes filled with shock; the Superior was sporting a pair of fake antlers and a flashing red nose! Xekno turned head to Axel. Sure enough, the pyro was laughing. So this WAS his fault. She glanced at her Superior. After 5 seconds of silence, the whole room's sides were splitting (minus Xemnas). Axel had now laughed so hard he had fallen from his seat.

"Anyway, whoever's idea for a joke this was will be severely punished. These are super glued on. On the other hand, this year I have decided to celebrate Christmas – though now I regret making that decision."

This statement cause several cheers/ groans.

"IX and XIII will put up the lights, XII will put up the tree with XV. II, III, IV AND V will remain in the lab and VI, VII, VIII, X XI and XIV will prepare the food."

"And you?"

"I will be making the invitations."

"Wow, we're actually inviting people? I never thought I'd see the day. Is Sora coming?"

"I'm not sure yet. Now everyone get to work."

-In The Kitchen That Never Was-

"So Zexy, what are we making?"

"1. Don't call me that, Larxene. 2. Yule Log."

Axel raised his hand.

"Yes, Axel?"

"Can I burn it?"

Zexion chuckled, then stopped seeing Axel's serious face. This would be a long week...

-The Greenhouse That Never Was-

"So, you grew the tree yourself?" Xekno asked.

"Yes, the Superior requested I did." Marluxia replied.

Xekno hadn't had chance to talk to the pink haired man before, but now knew they had more in common than just pink hair. The older man also controlled earthly elements along with herself.

"We'll have to have a fight soon. Just for fun."

"I look forward to it."

-The Laboratory That Never Was-

Xigbar + Lab = Bored. Xigbar + Bored = Chaos. Vexen, Lexaeus and Xaldin would soon be covered in black soot.

Xigbar was rooting through Vexen's cupboards, looking for some form of amusement. Upon finding two interesting Acid's he switched their labels with that of the mild Alkali's on the table and switched the dangerous two for the more neutral pair. He sat back down an waited.

...

...

...

-The Greenhouse That Never Was- (A/N Please bear in mind the greenhouse is on the roof and the Lab is on the bottom most basement.)

Marluxia and Xekno dropped the tree (which landed on Sai'x foot, whom had been passing by with shopping for Zexion). Below them had come a rather loud crash and boom. Leaving the tree where it was, the pair teleported to the lab, in which resided four soot covered nobodies (one cackling like a maniac), lots of broken furniture and a very angry Xemnas. Thus ended the first day of Advent.

Hi, Readers! So this chapter started the Christmas theme. I should have had it up on the first, but I hadn't finished it.

I'm so sorry D:

Oh, yeah! I forgot! I watched the English version of Re: CoM. Their voices sound funny, especially Vexen's XD

Starting this chapter, previews of the next!

Until next time!

mizzmanga

Next time:

Who's the strange purple haired beauty who fell from the sky? And why is it snowing _inside_ the castle? Stay tuned to find out!


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

_Hey guys, _

_mizzmanga here._

_I suppose you were expecting another chapter, and I'm really sorry about that, but I have some good news._

_This Fanfiction is currently in a re-write process. That means, it'll be back, but better quality._

_I think my writing skills have improved since my last chapter and over 2009 in general, so my New Years gift to you is this little message._

_The first chapter will be up some time between now and Easter. Yeah, it could be that long, unfortunately. I have to go back to school on Wednesday, so I'll have to do my writing between schoolwork, homework, music practice and drawing._

_I apologise if you were looking forward to the next chapter, but I promise; when it comes it'll be good :D_

_Until then,_

_**-mizzmanga**_


End file.
